The Prophecy of 100 Moons
by Madmink
Summary: This is based off of a cat special to me... Shadow is a kittypet. Well, she was. Her twolegs always fed her and loved her, but she wanted adventure. Shadow soon joins ShadowClan and is named TwilightPaw. Twilightpaw learns about a prophecy and finds out that she is very important
1. Chapter 1: Important Note

**This story is about my cat, Shadow, because she has ran away. I'm wondering if she actually joined any of the clans! I miss her a lot and I'm writing this in remembrance. She was barely older than 8 moons (8 months) so when she joins ShadowClan she's an apprentice.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

_Lives were at danger, so I fought hard. Then this cat with the SUN on his fur just bulldozed me! He slashed me with his claws. Then it fell silent. "You died for a reason, but the reason is unknown" _

A black cat jerked her head up. She yawned and padded through a long, tall hole in a twolegs nest. _Another dream!_ she thought. He tried to take her mind off of the whole situation and at down beside a nest of her own.

"Hello! Why up so early?" A gray cat greeted, scratching at his ear.

"Floyd, it's only you!" The black she-cat sounded relieved.

"Yes it is_ only me_! Did you have the same dream again?" He asked

"Yes, why so nosy? If you had a dream you wouldn't see me poking around your personal space!" She replied

"Someone's actually caring about you, Shadow, and you still don't want help. Why are you like that?" He asked.

"Why are you so fat?" She asked.

Floyd went charging at her, which signalled a play fight. He bat at her ear while she made an attempt to run from him. She was too fast for Floyd. She ran out the cat flap in the twoleg nest, as she loves going outside and Floyd doesn't. As soon as she realized Floyd stopped following her she called for him. "Hey, um ... Floyd?"

"Forget it, Shadow," He told her.

"But the morning is so beautiful!" She tried to persuade him.

• • •

"I only agreed to this for a special reason," Floyd padded beside her, into the forest.

"Relax, it's just a normal walk in the morning!" She guaranteed.

And just like that 3 cats padded out in front of them on their path.

"This is ShadowClan territory! Leave at once!" A brown, black spotted tom snapped.

"B-B-But we always c-come here, s-sir!" She meowed

"Well, beat it!" Another hissed

"Guys, they're young! Take it easy!" The third ordered.

"And we were just leaving, right Shadow?" Asked Floyed

"Um... Yeah! Goodbye!" She agreed

• • •

"Well that sure was _interesting_!" Floyd exclaimed

"Yeah! I liked every single bit of it!" Shadow replied

"I was being sarcastic! Take a joke! Okay?" Floyd mentioned

Shadow completely ignored him. "I wanna go there tomorrow night!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest

_"Are you_ _crazy?!" _Floyd gasped, "We could have died! And yet you still are interested in them?"

"No, they just seemed nice!" Shadow replied.

"NICE? Those cats eat their prey's bones and kill for fun! Those cats aren't nice, but an evil source of pure hell!" Floyd explained

"Oh my... I'm sure those are just rumours, just like the rumour you're not fat," she meowed with a smirk on her face.

"Oh now you're just plain demented," Floyd replied," you know ever since I went to the vet I got big bones"

"Sure fatty!" She teased. But once again her serious expression went back. "Buthird seemed exciting when we saw them then ever." She mentioned.

"I agree, but still they eat real live rats!" Floyd told her.

"Guthrie does too!" Shadow mewed.

"Guthrie did, he's a bit too hurt from that monster." Floyd argued

"I get it if you don't come with me, bit I'm going" she protested.

Later that night ...

Shadow crept through the cat flap and watched the forest._ Could groups of cats actually live here? I know it looks small, but in heart it's humongous! _she thought. She took a deep breath, then padded into the heart of the unknown, not knowing what she'll encounter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Step

Shadow sniffed the air. Nothing. But she saw one thing; paw tracks. She followed them until she saw a pit in the ground. _My housefolk dug that. Those filthy Nofurs, they wouldn't know the difference between catnip and wolfsbane!_ she thought. She sniffed the air again. A pale scent of cats and frogs lay ahead.

_Bingo! That's where I'll find them! _she thought. Determination lay on her brain. She followed the tracks until she reached a rotting bridge. The wood was falling apart, so she was careful when she crossed it. She followed the tracks again, and the scent of cats was strong. But the scent was strangely familiar. She followed the tracks until she realized there were two different cat trails.

Shadow sniffed the ground, checking which one was oldest. She thought if she followed the oldest one, the group of cats would be there. But before she could make a move, she heard a rustle in a bush. She crouched to the ground, curious on what would come out. Out came a tortoiseshell tom with jade-green eyes.

_Guthrie?! What is he doing here? _she thought.

"Okay, the bridge is this way," Guthrie told someone; or something. Behind him, the same group of cats from yesterday appeared. "And here's the bog and here's - Shadow!?" Guthrie shouted.

"You again?!" Shouted a silver tom from the group. He charged towards her and attempted to slash her side. But Guthrie barged into him right before that happened.

"Leave, all of you. You never wanted the Juniper. Get out before you make the entire environment vomit in disgust," he ordered.

"B-But lives are in danger!" The silver tom protested.

"Yeah, because of you," Guthrie replied harshly. His peg was crooked because of a twoleg monster. "Shadow, Are you- Shadow? Where are you?"

"Alright, no more distractions," Shadow told herself. She continued her search for the cats.


End file.
